cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Askar
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Askar is a growing, mostly developed, and established nation at 149 days old with citizens primarily of Spanish ethnicity whose religion is Jainism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Askar work diligently to produce Pigs and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Askar will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Askar to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Askar allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Askar believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Askar will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Formation Dawn, September 18, 2007: The Glorious Kingdom of Askar is formed, not unlike a Phoenix, from the ashes of its previous self. Libertatia, which was cast down violently by a series of rodent skirmishes, was reborn, Better. Faster. Stronger. Sean Connery had the technology. Defecting from the USSR, he had arrived at Libertatia. Settling down in Suburbia, he started living a normal, everyday Libertatian life. He was satisfied, especially when he took into consideration what life was like back in the old Soviet Union…but one day, things took a turn for the worse. Libertatia was attacked. One by one, states fell. America was being defeated at the hands of mutant gerbils selling Pat Robertson’s protein shake. Sean Connery was not going to lose everything he had worked for. He went across every state, every city, and every mountaintop that was not yet conquered by the evil rodents. He assembled a grand crew for his Nuclear Submarine, the Red October. John Wayne was appointed 2nd Captain of the grand sub. Launching a massive nuclear attack against the mutant gerbils, they had defeated the threat. The Libertatians, which were now in defeat, looked to Sean Connery and John Wayne as their leaders. Libertatia, now renamed to Askar, was born. Sean Connery appointed John Wayne ruler of Askar, choosing instead to act as his mentor. John Wayne quickly organized his nation of baddassery and Askar joined the ranks of the MHA. The MHA assisted heavily in the rebuilding of Askar. In only 8 days, Askar is now stronger than it ever was before. Clint Eastwood would be jealous. Sean Connery then proceeded to become an actor, and internet meme, a badass, 007, and a crazy scot.